


How To Hate Your BFF

by Kritty



Category: Psych
Genre: BFFs, Bromance, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, and his chocolatey bff, dumb genius with daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One does not simply hate Shawn Spencer. One does not simply love him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Hate Your BFF

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Not beta'ed. Other than that, nothing. Not even spoilers. Mentioned cases only exist in my imagination and aren't canon (yet). Also: English is not my first language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.

**How To Hate Your BFF**

More often than not, Gus smelled Shawn's lies the second he told them with a smug grin on his face. And more often than not, he didn't call his best friend on it. But he still hated him for his ability to lie his way through life.

He also hated him because Shawn was a huge pain in the ass. When he wasn't having embarrassing fake visions he was throwing food at Gus or leaving dirty dishes all over the office. He hated the guy for constantly boycotting his real job and for trying to scare his potential girlfriends away.

The fact that Shawn used him as bait on several occasions made Gus hate him even more. Being pushed in front of the bad guys, having a gun pointed at him - it really wasn't fun.

Shawn talked and talked and never grew up and sometimes Gus wondered why he even bothered. And why he was still BFFs with the guy.

But then he noticed the lies Shawn told didn't really matter most of the times. He noticed, in the bigger picture, Shawn was telling them simply because he could, not meaning any harm. And he was damn good at it and lied because he knew - at the end of the day - most people didn't even care. And it wasn't like Gus didn't took a part in it, he accepted the lies and played along, because...when he was honest with himself, he wasn't that much of a straight and uptight character he wanted people to believe he was. 

The whole thing about embarrassing and attention-seeking behavior wasn't that much of a deal either, it was how Gus knew Shawn after all. He was what people should be, a bubbly wild flutter in a world of strict, linear lines. Maybe the food and the dishes and the trash everywhere weren't ideal – it was disgusting, really – but Shawn made order out of chaos in his head instead. He announced the killer after staring at the picture of a battered big toe for a while. He smelled a rotten tomato and knew the body really was the third victim of a serial killer. He looked at a perfectly tidied up bed, flirted with Juliet and then offered Gus a whispered explanation of why the daughter of the witness was in fact a teenage mom. He didn't mind at all when Shawn pulled him from his job, because watching Shawn work was a mixture of second hand embarrassment and never ending awe, with a side of never ending confusion. Not that he would ever admit it.

Even when he was seemingly sold out by Shawn, he had some twisted kind of fun. Okay, so that was not true, because he was terrified and almost wetting his pants pretty much every time. But when Shawn had used the diversion to take out the bad guys, or when Shawn had talked a mad man out of his killer frenzy, or even when Shawn had just faked an extra-ridiculous vision to get them out of their situation, they fist-bumped, adrenaline and pride still pumping through his veins. And it were those moments when Gus was happy to be Shawn's friend, to be the wing man to an extraordinaire human being.

 

Gus guessed the only reason he really hated his best friend was that he knew for an absolute fact that they were living a dangerous life and when it mattered, his best friend would take a bullet for him. Because Shawn Spencer was intelligent and smart and all the things nobody would even begin to suspect him to be – but he was also impulsive, overconfident and just plain stupid.


End file.
